Wendy Corduroy
|alias = Ice Bag Red (by Bill Cipher when he possess Dipper Pines's body) |birthday = 15 |occupation = High school student Part-time employee at the Mystery Shack Lifeguard (former) |alliance = Mystery Shack Gravity Falls Pool (former) |home = Corduroy cabin, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Manly Dan (father)Gravity Falls - DisneyChannelMedianet.com Mrs. Corduroy (mother) † Marcus, Kevin and Gus (younger brothers) https://twitter.com/TheMysteryofGF/status/868299267718479872 Wendy's aunt and uncle Unnamed cousin Archibald Corduroy (ancestor) |friends = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Soos Ramirez Stan Pines Ford Pines Lee Nate Thompson Tambry Robbie Valentino (ex-boyfriend) |enemies = Gideon Gleeful (former) Mr. Poolcheck Shape Shifter Celestabellebethabelle Bill Cipher |likes = Hanging out Rule-breaking Reading magazines Snacks Flannel |dislikes = Working Guys fighting Robbie lying to her Straight Blanchin' Unicorns High school |powers = Tree climbing Survival skills Hand-to-hand combat Making origami with an axe |quote = "This is literally too dumb for me to care about!" |signature = |weapons = Axe, Crossbow (Weirdmageddon Part 1)|fate = Says goodbye to Dipper and Mabel before exchanging hats with Dipper}}Wendy Blerble Corduroy (born in 1996 or 1997) is a tall, laid-back teenager with a part-time job at the Mystery Shack. Fun-loving and rebellious, she frequently shirks responsibility for activities she finds more enjoyable, such as hanging out with her rambunctious friends or going on adventures with Dipper and Mabel Pines. Wendy represents the ice pack on the Zodiac, due to her cool demeanor in the face of danger. History Season 1 In "Tourist Trapped," Wendy makes her debut when Stan asks her to put up some signs advertising the Mystery Shack in the "spooky" part of the woods. She is reading a magazine at the counter and claims that "she can't reach it," pretending to reach for them. Later in the episode she gives Dipper the keys to the Mystery Cart and tells him to "Try not to hit any pedestrians." She is later seen working at the ticket stand with Dipper in "Headhunters," saying that Stan probably bribed people to come see the grand unveiling of Wax Stan. She and Dipper share a laugh after revealing to each other that they indeed were both bribed to attend. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Mabel asks Wendy if she has ever dumped a boy. Wendy begins to list all the boys she's broken up with, and is so busy doing so that she doesn't notice Mabel leaving. Afterwards, her current "boyfriend" calls her and she ignores the call. In "The Inconveniencing," she is seen hanging out with Dipper and Mabel at the Shack. She leads them to her secret rooftop hiding place, but she soon leaves when her friends show up. Later, she allows Dipper and Mabel to come along with her and her friends to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn. She parties with the rest of her friends once they get inside the old convenience store. When the ghosts of Ma and Pa attack, she, Dipper, and Robbie end up as the only ones not targeted. She watches Dipper as he does the Lamby Lamby Dance to please Ma and Pa. After the ghosts leave and her friends are returned, she keeps Dipper's secret about the dance, instead of telling her friends that he attacked the ghosts with a baseball bat. She then decides that they should stay at the Mystery Shack the next time they hang out together. In "Dipper vs. Manliness," Wendy is seen at Greasy's Diner, eating pancakes with her father. She later assists Mabel with her attempts to make Stan attractive enough for Lazy Susan. In "Double Dipper," Dipper makes a complicated, step-by-step list to help himself impress Wendy at the ticket stand when Stan sets up a party at the Mystery Shack. Later during the party, he starts a conversation with Wendy unexpectedly in the line for the bathroom. Wendy shows Dipper an embarrassing picture of herself and her brothers from when they were younger, prompting Dipper to reveal his Big Dipper-shaped birthmark to her. They then toast their sodas to both being "freaks." Later, Wendy and Robbie hang out at the party. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Wendy wants to win a Stuffed creature of indeterminate species (a purple cross between a panda and a duck) at the Mystery Fair. Dipper tries his best to knock all of the pins down but accidentally hits Wendy in the eye with the ball. Dipper runs off to get ice for her, but when he comes back, Robbie has arrived with his shaved ice and is talking to Wendy. When Robbie asks Wendy out and she says yes, Dipper is horrified. He later steals a time machine from Blendin Blandin, a time traveler, to go back to the time when he tried to knock the pins down so he can re-do the throw. However, every time he goes back in time, the same thing happens: Wendy gets hit in the eye and Robbie comes to help her. Later, Dipper gets it right and doesn't hit her with Mabel's help, but he purposely misses after going back in time again, to let Mabel win her pig, Waddles, again, since the plan backfired. By the end of the episode, Wendy and Robbie are still dating. In "Fight Fighters," Wendy is at the arcade with Dipper, playing Fight Fighters. Robbie arrives and takes Dipper's place. Wendy tells Robbie that she will be going camping with her family, but Robbie isn't listening and is too busy playing the game. When Wendy returns from the camping trip, she runs into Robbie and a bruised Dipper. She thinks they have been fighting, but is convinced otherwise. Happy that "her two boys" are getting along, she kisses Robbie on the cheek and playfully tugs on the brim of Dipper's cap. Back at the Mystery Shack, she tells them both an anecdote, stopping midway to pick up her dropped hairbrush, and thus being oblivious to the threatening gestures Dipper and Robbie make at each other. In "Summerween," Wendy comes to the Mystery Shack with Robbie to get her coat. She tells Dipper that Tambry is having a party at 9:00, which is where they are going. Robbie correctly suspects Dipper is about to go trick-or-treating, but Wendy tells Robbie he probably isn't, as it's for little kids. Dipper, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of Wendy, tells Wendy that he agrees. Wendy tells him he should go to Tambry's party with them. At the end of the episode, Wendy returns from the party and asks Dipper where he was. Dipper tells her that he was trick-or-treating with Mabel. Wendy tells him that the party was lame anyways and that Robbie had to go home sick because he ate a lollipop stick-first. At the end of the episode, Wendy, the twins, Soos, Stan, Candy Chiu, and Grenda laugh evilly while watching a horror movie at the Mystery Shack. In "Boss Mabel," Wendy and the other employees become fed up with the way Stan runs the Mystery Shack. When Mabel becomes the boss of the shack, she allows all of the employees to do whatever they want. Wendy and her friends play around in the gift shop and accidentally hurt a customer. After being scolded by Mabel, Wendy accuses her of acting like Stan, prompting Mabel to give Wendy the rest of the day off with full pay. When the Shack is destroyed by the Gremloblin, Mabel asks Soos and Wendy to help her fix it up. When they both give excuses to not do any work, Mabel snaps and starts barking orders at them. After the twins, Soos and Wendy finished repairing the shack, Stan comes back and has to sing an apology song for losing a bet he made earlier with Mabel. Wendy brings a camera to record Stan reluctantly dancing. In "Bottomless Pit!," Wendy only appears in Dipper's story, "Voice Over," where she plays "Spin the Pig" with Mabel and Soos. She also teases Dipper for his squeaky puberty voice as well as dancing along to a techno remix of Dipper's voice. In "The Deep End," Wendy works as a lifeguard in the Gravity Falls Pool. She apparently decided to work there when she found out lifeguards get to have free snack privileges. Dipper volunteers to become assistant lifeguard to spend more time with Wendy, although she told him he had to check in with her boss, Mr. Poolcheck. Wendy later locks up Stan in the "pool jail" and breaks some rules with Dipper, such as running around the pool and persuading Soos to steal the pool's inflatable ducks. By the end of the episode, she gets fired by Poolcheck for taking too many snacks, so she and Dipper decide to break more rules somewhere else. Wendy briefly appears in "Carpet Diem" when she enters the Mystery Shack, asking Soos if he has seen one of her belongings. She then sees Waddles (in Soos' body) chewing on a t-shirt. After seeing this, she says she'll come back later and walks out of the Shack in a disturbed manner. In "Boyz Crazy," she and Dipper are first seen making fun of a surveillance footage of Grunkle Stan speaking to a customer. When Mabel seems to be excited about meeting Sev'ral Timez at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet, Wendy agrees with Dipper that boy bands are fake. When Robbie shows up at the Mystery Shack, he asks Wendy if they can go to Lookout Point together. But Wendy angrily rejects his request, since he didn't apologize for standing her up for a date the night before. She begins to feel that they should break up, which prompts Robbie to play a "romantic" song for her that he claimed he made "just for her." She decides to give him another chance, causing Dipper to think that he brainwashed Wendy by using hidden messages in his song. Later, Dipper confronts Robbie for brainwashing Wendy on their date. He figured out the hidden message in the song and showed it to Wendy. After listening to it, Wendy asks why the messages are in the song. Robbie says that he didn't really write the song and that he ripped it off from another band. Wendy angrily calls Robbie a liar, since he told her earlier that he wrote the song for her. She finally decides to break up with him, much to Dipper's happiness. However, once Dipper suggests a bowling night, Wendy snaps at him, saying that boys only think about themselves. She tells Dipper to leave her alone and heads off, crying, which leaves Dipper feeling guilty for what he has done. In "Land Before Swine," she was briefly mentioned by Mabel in a conversation with Stan. She makes a brief appearance in "Dreamscaperers," making fun of Gideon's new commercial with the rest of the Mystery Shack crew. She also states that Gideon has been stealing her moisturizer. In "Gideon Rises," Wendy states that her father will force her to move upstate to work at her cousin's logging camp since the Mystery Shack was taken by Gideon. When Robbie shows up, begging her to take him back, she quickly leaves, telling Dipper and Soos "I was never here." Later, she is seen wordlessly saying goodbye to Dipper and Mabel as they leave Gravity Falls. At the end of the episode, she helps the Pines family and Soos rebuild the Mystery Shack. Season 2 Fortunately, with Stan reclaiming the Shack, Wendy doesn't have to move and thus immediately resumes "work" at the Shack. In "Scary-oke," while helping set up decorations for the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, Wendy mentions to Dipper that the most likely place that Stan would have hidden the card given to Dipper by Agent Powers is his room. The two make a plan to sneak in and get it. Later during the party, the two put their plan into action, Wendy stands guard while Dipper enters the room. Unfortunately, due to being distracted by a picture of her friends, Wendy is caught and unable to prevent Dipper from being caught as well. Later, at the onset of the zombie invasion, believing that the shaking is from an earthquake, Wendy immediately evacuates the party guests in time, sparing them from the zombie attack. The night after, during "Into the Bunker," Dipper has filled her in on what happened and the two are, ironically enough, watching a zombie movie together. Wendy teams with Mabel, Soos, and Dipper to break into the bunker mentioned in ''Journal 3''. Putting her lumberjack skills to use she climbs a tree and uses her ax to flip the switch thus opening the stairway in. She locates the entrance into the security room and narrowly escapes alive from the closing in walls. Mabel, in an effort to help Dipper conquer his fear of asking out Wendy, locks the two of them in what she believes to be a closet, really a decontamination room leading to another part of the bunker. There, the two quickly come under assault by a creature but are saved by a man who claims to be the author. However, it's quickly revealed to be a ruse and that the man is actually a Shape Shifter. Reuniting with Soos and Mabel, the four of them make a plan to trap the beast in a Cryogenic tube. During a struggle between Wendy and the Shape Shifter, it takes her form and believing her to be dead, Dipper unknowingly confesses his love for Wendy to an unconscious Shape Shifter. The real Wendy overhears this and soon battles the Shape Shifter again. After showing that she is the real one, the Shape Shifter is stabbed by Dipper and locked in a cryogenic tube by the efforts of the gang. Outside the bunker, Wendy admits that all along she could tell that Dipper had a crush on her, having heard him say as much under his breath. But while she's flattered, she feels that she's too old for him but wishes for them to remain friends. That said, Wendy does admit that her summer, and by extension, her life is now much better with Dipper in it than it was without. In "Sock Opera," she helps Mabel with her sock puppet show. She tells Dipper to roll with Mabel's craziness, adding that it's what makes life worth living. She later offers a ride to Dipper's Bill Cipher-possessed body. She attends the show along with everybody else. In "Soos and the Real Girl," she suggests that Stan should get rid of Goldie, but Stan refuses. She later tells Soos that he has a good chance of getting a date though she avoids answering when Stan asks if she'd date him. Despite not caring, she hears Stan tell her how the local pizzeria won't sell him their animatronic badger. When Stan decides to steal the badger, she tries to dissuade him, but he ignores her. In the beginning of "Society of the Blind Eye," she is seen in the Mystery Shack being irritated by the song, "Straight Blanchin'," Soos is playing. Later, she joins the twins and Soos on another case to find who the Author is. Dipper convinces the gang that Old Man McGucket is the author because of the clue he found, and they confront him. However, McGucket doesn't recall anything about the book until Dipper flips to a page with a strange symbol that freaks him out. McGucket then remembers that the symbol belongs to a group who did something to his mind, although he's not sure who. McGucket gives them a small clue leading them to the Gravity Falls Museum of History with McGucket now tagging along. Soon after their arrival, they chase a suspicious person, stopping into a room with the suspect nowhere in sight. Soon after finding a secret passage, they witness the doings of the Blind Eye Society as they wipe Lazy Susan's memory of seeing the supernatural from behind the curtains. When the coast is clear, they investigate. Meanwhile, Wendy talks to Mabel who is going through boy trouble, giving her advice to just forget about them. The gang is eventually caught by the members and they were going to be wiped of their memories. In this moment Wendy confesses that she's not actually laid back, but constantly stressed because of her family. Then McGucket comes to the rescue, freeing them and giving them weapons to fight against the enemies. They finally were able to stop the members and wiped their memories instead, and McGucket regained his memories, revealing himself to not be the author after all. Afterwards, the members, now without any memory of the Blind Eye Society, go on their merry way. In "Blendin's Game," Wendy tells the twins that Soos hates his birthday. Later on in the episode, Dipper and Mabel are sent ten years into the past and run into five-year-old Wendy with Tambry, both riding tricycles. Younger Wendy then whispers to Tambry, who tells Dipper that Wendy thinks he is cute, to which Wendy shoves Tambry off her trike in response. In "The Love God," Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson are cloud watching at the Gravity Falls Cemetery. Mabel then spots a hot-air balloon, and Wendy states that the annual Woodstick festival is in town, featuring up and coming independent musicians. Dipper then confesses that he has never attended an actual concert, and Wendy states that it is because he has never had an "awesome crew to roll with before." When an ominous moaning is heard, Wendy leads the group to an open grave. The moaning is revealed to be coming from Robbie, who is still mourning his and Wendy's breakup. When Wendy asks him about this, he tries to hide what he is doing, though no one buys it. Back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy apologizes to Dipper and Mabel for the awkward encounter. When Mabel suggests setting Robbie up with a new girlfriend, Wendy states her belief that Robbie is a lost cause. Later, when Mabel announces that Robbie and Tambry have begun a relationship to the other teens at Thompson's house, she is appalled by Tambry dating her ex without her knowledge. She storms off and leaves the house. Wendy and her friends eventually reconcile after the festival, when they see Thompson running from security guards for bringing outside food. She is seen briefly in "Not What He Seems," walking to work at the Mystery Shack. Upon seeing the government agents, she immediately walks away. She is seen at the end of "A Tale of Two Stans," being informed of the episode's events by a blabbering Soos. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," Wendy helps with Stan's campaign for becoming the new mayor. In "The Last Mabelcorn," Wendy joins Mabel and her friends in their search for a Unicorn, despite showing skepticism over their existence. After Celestabellebethabelle declares that Mabel is not good-hearted enough to be given a lock of her hair, Wendy helps her perform good deeds around town. When Mabel is still rejected for not being good-hearted enough, Wendy leads Candy and Grenda in attacking Celestabellebethabelle and taking the hair by force. Mabel stops them but then learns that Celestabellebethabelle had been lying to her all along. When Mabel punches Celestabellebethabelle, Wendy cheers and joins in on the fight against Celestabellebethabelle and the others. Later, they return to the Mystery Shack with the hair and a chest of treasure the Unicorns gave them to stop them from beating them up. In the end credits, a picture of her from “Into the Bunker” is shown in when Bill Cipher mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," when Mabel goes to set up the party at the high school gym. She is seen registering for the school and she tells Mabel that high school isn't as fun as TV has told Mabel. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Wendy is seen to be strong and independent, taking shelter in Gravity Malls. She describes losing her friends but uses a secret hideout to avoid Bill's madness. She surprisingly buddies up with Toby Determined but soon leaves the hideout to help Dipper rescue Mabel. On their quest, they encounter Gideon and his prison friends, who have recently escaped from jail and have been tasked with keeping Mabel trapped in a bubble by Bill. Though Gideon attempts to imprison them as well, Wendy frees herself and Dipper from one of the goons' armlocks and steals Mabel's key along with a police car to make it to Mabel's bubble. After Dipper convinces Gideon to fight for what his crush would like, Wendy, along with Dipper and Soos prepare to free Mabel. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," she, Dipper, and Soos find themselves falling inside Mabel's bubble. When they reach the ground, Xyler and Craz meet them and take them to Mabel's tower. The group raids the tower to save Mabel but when Mabel wakes up, she reveals that she created the place called Mabeland. Wendy then gets distracted by clones of four of her friends offering to invite her to a vandalism of a high school with the use of fireworks. After the trial of Fantasy vs. Reality, she, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos escape from the bubble. The group returns to the Mystery Shack after seeing the town deserted. The group proceeds to raid the shack after hearing noises only to be met by Stan and his resistance group who are taking refuge inside the Mystery Shack. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," she is an active participant in the plan to fight back against Bill. During the battle against Bill's cohorts, she is part of the roof-top defense on the mobilized Mystery Shack with Rumble McSkirmish. She manages to jump onto one of the Floating Eyeballs and uses it to petrify 8 Ball's head as well as destroy another Floating Eyeball before returning to the Mystery Shack. She is then part of the rescue team to free Ford and the other petrified citizens from Bill's Throne. She is briefly reunited with her family when they are unfrozen before she stays in the Fearamid upon recognition as representing an open bag of ice on the Zodiac that could defeat Bill. However, Stan's inability to shake Ford's hand and keep the circle linked prevents them from generating the power needed to stop Bill before he catches them. Wendy is about to physically attack Bill, but he easily dispatches her and the majority of the others by turning them into individual banners hanging in the Fearamid. The spell is only broken when the Pines defeat Bill. When Gravity Falls is restored, she and her friends welcome Dipper and Mabel to becoming teenagers. Wendy is among the few present to see Dipper and Mabel off home. She pulls Dipper aside and exchanges her lumberjack hat for his pine tree hat so that he would have something to remember her by. She also gives him a letter revealed to be signed by all of the twins' close friends who look forward to their return next summer with her own added message of "Stay cool!" Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She doesn't enjoy working, despite the fact that she doesn't do anything at all while "working." Her boyish personality and interests reflect that of a tomboy archetype. Despite her cool attitude, her attitude is largely a cover for the stress her family causes her. Wendy generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly, and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is friendly and generous to Dipper and Mabel even though they are younger than she is; even when Robbie teased her in "The Inconveniencing," she is always delighted to hang out with them. Wendy is a brave, strong girl when going against threats and protecting her friends. Through any adventure she goes on with her friends, she is always there to be helpful and very understanding. Wendy is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. She has been in numerous relationships with boys such as Rus Thorum, Eli Hall, Stoney Davidson, Mike Hurley, Nate Holt, an unnamed guy with tattoos, Danny Felman, Mark Epstein (whom she forgot to break up with), and Robbie Valentino (whom she broke up with in "Boyz Crazy"). Appearance At her current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall, attractive and skinny teenager. She has green eyes, a fair complexion, and some freckles. She has long red hair just past her hips. Wendy is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, most likely because Manly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is an emerald green plaid/flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans, and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears blue earrings and wears a name tag at work. In "Mabel's Guide to Color," Wendy is seen in a red flannel shirt instead of her regular jade flannel shirt. When Wendy was younger, she used to wear braces, pigtails, and a tucked in shirt. She was also really tall for her age, as revealed in Double Dipper. In A Tale of Two Stans and The Last Mabelcorn, Wendy is shown wearing a black tank top with a wolf on it instead of her regular white tank top under her flannel shirt. In "The Last Mabelcorn," she wears gray shorts with torn cuffs along with the wolf top, with her flannel shirt tied around her waist. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Wendy wears a ragged white tank top with her flannel shirt tied around her waist, a strip of flannel fabric tied around her head, fingerless black gloves, and two black stripes painted under her eyes. Abilities Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, Wendy is shown to have good aim, from throwing a jelly bean into her friend's belly buttom to lethally shooting with a crossbow. Wendy has certain athletic skill, easily making her way down from the roof of the Shack. When she was younger, her father had Wendy compete in lumberjack games and she "kinda ruled at it." Wendy is resourceful, creating her own place to relax on the roof of the Mystery Shack and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. Her cleverness allows her to notice important clues and effectively fight against opponents like the Shape Shifter. Relationships Dipper Pines The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, usually just playing around. Dipper is smitten over her, and for this reason, will agree to do whatever she asks, whether in subordination to the rules or not. For the same reason, he frequently tries to impress her, usually by acting older than his true age (as she is 3 years his senior), taking advantage of Gravity Falls' paranormal secrets, and enlisting the help of others, namely his family. These efforts can be and usually are dangerous, and they sometimes extend their effects to Wendy herself. She occasionally gets mad at him for these reasons. Wendy knew that Dipper liked her, but she tells him they can't be a couple but wants to stay as friends and they have done so since. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," when the twins leave to go back home, she trades hats with Dipper, giving him her lumberjack hat as "something to remember her by." Mabel Pines Mabel and Wendy are on friendly terms and are frequently seen goofing off together, whether they are just hanging around the Shack or venturing out into new places. While Wendy doesn't always take an interest in Mabel's problems, she does offer her advice and helps her in various tasks. Despite their overall positive relationship, Wendy is sometimes critical of her young friend, and Mabel frequently assists her brother in his attempts to impress Wendy. Soos Ramirez Wendy and Soos spend a lot of time with each other at the Mystery Shack, due to being co-workers and share some similar opinions about their occupations. Additionally, they are companions with a mutual like for the other, albeit with some kinks (e.g. Soos confusing her, Wendy playing pranks on him, etc.). In Soos and the Real Girl, despite Wendy saying Soos is a sweet guy with a steady job and a pickup truck, when Stan asked if she would date him, she dodged the question, implying she wouldn't date him. Stan Pines Stan is Wendy's boss and he tends to take his power for granted by forcing Wendy and his other employees to engage in harsh labor, some of which is illegal. On the other hand, Wendy lacks respect for her employer and often engages in activities contrary to his wishes, mostly slacking off on the job and playing pranks on him. Nonetheless, they are friends, spending time together outside of work from time to time and expressing a certain degree of concern for each other. Manly Dan and the Corduroy brothers Wendy and her family rarely interact on-screen, though they do enjoy spending quality time as a whole. Their typical activities together include going out to eat and camping. However, Wendy has admitted living with them stresses her out. This is probably for the crazy stuff they tend to do, like training for the apocalypse instead of celebrating Christmas. They do share a close bond, as shown by them being reunited near the end of Weirdmageddon. Robbie Valentino Wendy and Robbie first met at a 5th grade birthday party, where he pulled her pigtails and she punched him in the face, chipping his tooth. While Wendy has forgotten this, Robbie still remembers, and at an unknown point they became good friends. At some point, Robbie developed a crush on Wendy and tried to impress her until she agreed to begin an official relationship. During their time dating, he continually showed off and brawled with Dipper, thus irritating her. Wendy became fed up with Robbie's condescending and dishonest nature, ending their relationship on the spot. After Robbie starts dating Tambry, he and Wendy go back to being just friends. However in "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he isn't seen in the car with her friends when the bubble tempts her to stay in Mabeland, suggesting that she hasn't fully forgiven him for his past actions. Tambry Wendy and Tambry have known each other since they were at least five years old. When Wendy found out she was dating Robbie in "The Love God," she angrily stated it was typical for her to date her ex-boyfriend behind her back, but by the end of the episode they reconciled. Wendy was among the people Tambry sent Thompson's embarrassing picture to in "Scary-oke." Lee, Nate, and Thompson Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson are among Wendy's closest friends in her own group and all of them like to hang out in various places, doing various activities, many of them rebellious. Sightings Quotes Trivia *The name "Wendy" was first used in J. M. Barrie's play, "Peter Pan." It comes from "Fwendy," a mispronunciation of "Friend," a nickname Barrie was given. *Her surname, "Corduroy," is a ribbed type of cotton fabric. *Wendy's character was initially inspired by a real life person, but has also received inspiration from several other real life people. Alex Hirsch has said that "the first girl who ever talked to him when he was around eleven inspired Wendy." He also said that to create Wendy, he tried to channel the "cool energy" of many people he has known who are way cooler than him into one character. Many people who worked on Gravity Falls contributed with thoughts about the coolest people they know. **However, Alex's ideas inspired only her personality, because Wendy's appearance changed a lot during the series' production process, as can be seen comparing the differences of final Wendy to the concept and production artwork, and to her appearance at the end of the unaired pilot. *Wendy's mother is "no longer with her." This was confirmed in the latest Gravity Falls AMA (Alex Hirsch's Reddit with Bill Cipher), even quoting lyrics from "Stacy's Mom" by Fountains of Wayne. *Wendy stopped believing in unicorns when she was five years old, prior to actually meeting and later fighting one. *Wendy's favorite color is "flannel." *Bill thinks Wendy is a pushover. *Wendy represents the open bag of ice on the Zodiac. While not a literal representation of the symbol, she nonetheless embodies "someone who is cool in the face of danger." In the Gravity Falls: Journal 3 book, Ford also encounters her while she is carrying a bag of ice. *Wendy has always wanted to glue a plunger to the principal of Gravity Falls High's head. *Wendy had never felt happy going to work before she arrived at the Shack seeking shelter at the end of "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality", which isn't really going to work. *Wendy has always wanted to drive a tank. *In Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! it is revealed that Wendy wants to live in Portland. * Wendy's voice actor Linda Cardellini also portrays a brief live-action version of her. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," a live-action version of her and Dipper appear when they are going through one of Bill Cipher's weirdness bubbles. * In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Wendy says she can never remember Toby Determined’s name, though she does, in fact, remember it shortly after. de:Wendy Corduroy es:Wendy Corduroy pt-br:Wendy Corduroy ru:Вэнди Кордрой pl:Wendy Corduroy ru:Вэнди Кордрой bg:Уенди fr:Wendy Corduroy nl:Wendy Corduroy pt:Wendy ro:Wendy Corduroy it:Wendy id:Wendy Corduroy Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Corduroy family Category:Criminals Category:Featured